


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You tease the boys, they return the favor.





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

 

It had started innocently enough. The entire team attempting to take a day off, at Pepper’s insistence, hanging out by the Olympic-sized pool, barbequing, music, relaxation. You’d worn a new swimsuit, one bought to intentionally show off your curves. Both Steve and Bucky had been unable to take their eyes off of you, and if you’d strutted a little more than usual, maybe put yourself on display a little bit, it had only been for their benefit. You might have been a little over the top, maybe spent a little extra time rubbing on the sunscreen, or danced a bit seductively to the music filling the air, moving past them, your hand drifting across their broad shoulders.

Steve had lasted about an hour before he’d pushed himself off the lounge chair and taken your hand in his. All he had to do was glance at Bucky out of the corner of his eye, an unspoken arrangement perhaps, and Bucky was out of his seat, making excuses for the three of you, trailing after you as Steve dragged you through the compound, his mouth set in a firm line.

* * *

The bindings were just tight enough to hold you in place, but not so tight that they were painful. It had been Steve who had grabbed your hands, pulled them over your head, and wrapped the oversized scarf, the one that had been tied at your waist, around your wrists, looping the ends of it through the headboard, tying it in a tight knot. Once you were securely bound to the headboard, Steve had removed your swimsuit top, dropped his head, and took your breast in his mouth, suckling it, pulling a breathy moan from you.

“Damn it,” you moaned, tugging at the scarf restraining you, though it held tight. You knew you’d pushed him too far, teasing him and Bucky in front of everybody while the team had been lounging around the pool. You might as well have begged him to punish you.

“You okay, doll?” Bucky asked, kissing his way up your throat to your mouth. His lips were soft and sweet, brushing over yours. “Does it hurt?” He caressed your bound wrists, his eyes flashing with concern. “Do you want us to take it off?”

“No,” you gasped. “No, I’m fine. Just...d-don’t stop.”

A smile spread across Bucky’s face, the concern in his eyes changing to undeniable lust. He kissed you again, a deep, brain numbing kiss that made you tingle with desire.

“Buck, please,” you moaned when he pulled away.

“Mmm, that’s a word I could get used to hearing,” he growled, nipping not-so-gently at your lower lip.

“Oh, you’ll hear it alright,” Steve growled, rising to his feet to stand at the end of the bed. “She’s going to be begging to come by the time we’re done with her. It’ll teach her to tease us when everybody is around.” He put a knee on the bed and leaned over you, smirking. He cupped your breast in his hand, thumbing the nipple, bringing it to attention. “Tell me how badly you want us to fuck you.”

“Steve,” you whimpered.

His hand slid down your bare stomach, his fingers brushing against Bucky’s, which were already between your legs, your swimsuit bottom pushed down around your knees. Steve’s hand closed around Bucky’s, guiding him as he slipped two fingers into you, pumping them slowly, your breath quickening as together they worked you over. It didn’t take long before you were writhing beneath them, your breath tearing in and out of you, your body trembling. You stretched, your back arching, baring your throat to them, a deep, guttural moan leaving you when Steve’s lips sealed over your pulse point. Your hips rose to meet his and Bucky’s fingers; you were close, so close, their names a curse on your lips.

“Buck,” Steve whispered quietly.

Bucky eased his fingers out of you, gently tracing your soft lips, his thumb circling your clit. Steve kissed the edge of your jaw, nibbling gently.

You groaned, squirming beneath them, your legs falling open, your hips rising up off the bed. “No fair,” you whimpered.

“Oh, this is nothing, doll,” Steve murmured. “This is only the beginning. You are going to be begging like you wouldn’t believe before we finish with you. If you’re a good girl and do as you’re told, we’ll let you come.”

Heat flooded every inch of you. You had no doubt in your mind that Steve would keep his word, that you would be begging by the time they were done with you. This game wasn’t new to any of you. You drew in a stuttering breath and nodded.

Steve dropped his head to the crook of your neck, nuzzling the spot where your shoulder and neck met, his tongue lapping at your sweat slicked skin, over the swell of your breasts, circling your hard nipple, sucking it into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth until you were panting with need.

Bucky rose to his knees, watching as Steve took you apart, a smirk on his gorgeous face. He pushed open your legs, his hands running up your calves and over your trembling thighs, his eyes devouring you, blown wide with lust. He stretched out on the bed, one hand sliding beneath you, guiding you to his mouth.

You moaned in frustration, egged on by Bucky’s fingers tracing over your swollen nub and his tongue lapping at you. He sighed as he buried his head between your thighs, his middle finger sliding into you as he sucked your clit into his mouth, sending a jolt of intense heat through you. Your legs fell open and your hips were moving, the volume of your cries getting louder and louder, and you were so close, about to come, your body tensing, your nails digging half-moon crescents into the palms of your hand.

But, instead of bringing you to orgasm, Bucky released you, dragging his tongue across your throbbing clit, sucking it briefly into his mouth, just enough to make your hips buck before he let you go, your body falling back to the bed. He pressed wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses to your thighs, his finger still pumping slowly in and out of you, keeping you right on the edge. You were on fire, squirming and moaning, coming undone, though not quite there.

“Bucky,” you moaned. “Shit, don’t stop.” You squeezed your eyes closed in frustration.

“Mmm, soon, doll,” Steve whispered in your ear as Bucky crawled up the bed to lie beside you. A second later you felt his lips kissing a trail down your body. 

Bucky caught your lips in his, kissing you, distracting you from what Steve was doing, though not for long. Steve’s tongue slid into your soaking wet pussy alongside his finger, thrusting in and out as he brushed his finger back and forth across that one spot that he was _always_ able to find and stimulate, that spot that made your vision go black and your heart skip a beat.

You were writhing beneath him, close again, right at the peak, ready and willing to fall over that precipice but Steve slowed his movements to the point where you were teetering on the edge once again, wanting so badly to come that tears were forming in the corner of your eyes, every nerve ending burning with the need to let go.

“Please, Steve, please,” you begged. “I...fuck...I need to come, babe.” You yanked at the scarf binding you to the bed, squirming, cursing.

Steve rose to his knees, his face damp with your slick, his chest heaving, his swim trunks tented from his arousal. “Hm, Buck, Y/N isn’t being a very good girl, is she?” he murmured. He leaned over you, his mouth mere inches from yours, his breath mingling with yours. “I think she needs to be reminded who’s in charge.” He licked a line up your throat, over your jaw, to your mouth. “Do we need to punish you, doll?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, fuck,” you gasped.

Bucky took hold of your face, holding it in his large hand. “Damn, that mouth,” he growled. He kissed you, a hard, bruising kiss that left you moaning for more. “Answer Steve’s question, sweetheart. Do we need to punish you?”

“Yes, please,” you whimpered.

In one swift move, Steve released the bindings and turned you over, your ass into the air. Bucky rested against the headboard, your body angled over his, gently rubbing his hands over your soft skin, holding you in place, keeping you where they wanted you, almost as if you were still tied to the headboard.

“I think two or three will be enough,” Steve whispered to Bucky, then his hand whistled through the air, hitting your right butt cheek, the sting immediate, heat spreading across your ass and pooling in your stomach, your nipples hardening noticeably, a low moan of desire leaving you.

It was Bucky who caressed you, gently, his lips to your ear, praising you, kissing you, promising you it would be so good. Steve shifted behind you, then he brought his hand down on your left butt cheek.

You gasped, falling forward, your breasts rubbing against Bucky’s thighs. Jesus Christ, you wanted to rub your entire body all over him, anything to relieve the tension building between your legs.

“One more,” Bucky murmured as Steve lifted you, his hand connecting with your already sensitive skin, the sting both painful and unbelievably satisfying.

Their hands were on you in a second, caressing your ass, your arms, your shoulders, massaging you gently, easing you onto the bed. You were slotted between Bucky’s legs, on your side, the upper half of your body resting on him, your hands caught not-too-tightly in one of his and held above your head. Steve was lying at the foot of the bed, his head between your legs, your knees resting on his shoulders. He was gently kneading your ass while his lips drifted over the your inner thighs, his fingers pushing into your wet heat, followed seconds later by his tongue. He held your hips, pulling you down onto him, opening you up, fucking you with his fingers and tongue, while Bucky’s hand was on your breast, plucking and twisting the nipple, pain and pleasure all rolled into one.

“You look so fucking sexy right now” Bucky purred. “So fucking gorgeous. We want you to beg, doll. Tell us how bad you want to come. Tell us how bad you want to be fucked so you can come.”

“Please don’t tease me anymore,” you groaned. “I need to come, Jesus, I want it so bad. Make me come, please, Bucky, you and Steve, please, please let me come.”

Bucky grabbed you under your arms, dragging you up his body, his legs spread wide, his cock, still trapped behind his swim trunks, pressed against your back. He rocked his hips, moaning in your ear, while Steve quickly peeled off his trunks, wrapped his hands around your waist and eased into you, his cock filling you completely.

Steve held himself there, his cock twitching, one hand on Bucky’s shoulder, one on your waist. Bucky had one hand covering Steve’s, his other on your breast, and his lips were on your neck, against your racing pulse. Steve slid out slowly, leaving just an inch or two of his thick cock inside of you, his blue eyes dark with lust as he watched you.

“Please,” you whimpered. 

Steve slammed forward, burying himself inside of you, his hips snapping forward to meet yours, his lust blown eyes flicking from you to Bucky, his hand so tight on your hip that you knew it would leave marks - marks he and Bucky would fuss over - but you didn’t care, because he was fucking you, pounding into over and over, unfathomable, incoherent sounds falling from your lips as he took you.

Steve’s hips pressed into yours, pushing you into Bucky, his cock twitching at your back, throbbing, his lustful moans vibrating in your ear.

“Jesus, I love the way you two sound when we’re fucking,” Steve panted, his hips thrusting, the muscles in his arms and neck taut with tension. “Touch her, Bucky, I need to see you touching her while I’m fucking her.”

Bucky’s hand slipped between your legs, easily finding the swollen nub of nerves, caressing it with two fingers, Steve’s cock brushing against them with every thrust, all three of you now completely consumed with lust, the sensations overwhelming you.

Steve leaned over you, trapping Bucky’s hand between your bodies, making his fingers press against your clit. His fingers curled around the back of Buck’s neck, twisting in his hair, yanking his head back.

“Come for me,” he growled, just  before his mouth slanted over Bucky’s.

You didn’t know if he was talking to you or to Bucky, not that it mattered, because you couldn’t hold back any longer. The orgasm you’d been denied for so long exploded through you. You came, screaming both their names, a galaxy of stars exploding behind your eyes, sweat breaking out all over your body, Bucky’s cock throbbing and pulsing behind you, his hips flexing, his fingers hard against your clit, the pleasure so insanely good it was painful. Steve’s hips jerked as the walls of your pussy milked his orgasm from him; the sensations intensifying, rolling through you, through all three of you, each of you at the mercy of the others, tied together as one, your pleasure was Bucky’s, it was Steve’s, their shared pleasure, all of it consuming you, surrounding you.

When it was over, Steve rolled off of you, collapsing to the bed beside you, his legs tangled with yours, his arm thrown over Bucky’s thigh and your waist, his forehead resting on Bucky’s shoulder. All three of you were breathing heavily, heat rolling off of your body, the overhead fan drying the sweat on your skin, the evidence of what had just transpired painting your inner thighs and your back. Bucky was pressing tender kisses to your throat, his fingers gently caressing your skin. You were humming contentedly in the back of your throat.

Steve took hold of your wrist, his fingers tracing the faint marks left by the scarf that had bound you to the bed. He climbed off the bed with a groan, stretching as he stood, and walked across the room to the bathroom. You heard water running in the sink; a few seconds later Steve was back at your side, using the warm cloth to clean your wet thighs and between your legs, all while pressing tender kisses to your cheeks and forehead, murmuring sweet, quiet words to you. Once you were cleaned up, he and Bucky covered you with the sheet and put a cold bottle of water in your hand before disappearing into the bathroom together.

When they emerged a few minutes later, Steve was in just his boxers, while Bucky was dressed in his leathers and a black shirt, his empty holster strapped to his thigh. He hurried to the side of the bed and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Duty calls, doll,” Bucky whispered. “I’ll talk to you later.” He stopped beside Steve, his hand on his arm, and caught his lips in a scorching kiss that left Steve flushed and mumbling. He left without another word.

Steve crawled into the bed beside you and pulled you into his arms. He took your chin in his, turning your head gently and kissing you softly.

“You good, sweetheart?” he asked, his fingers tracing along your jaw, his thumb following the curve of your mouth. He kissed you again, then pulled you close so he could rest his chin on the top of your head.

You nodded, your hands splayed across his stomach. “For now,” you giggled, one hand sliding over the top of his boxers, ever so gently.

“You’re such a tease,” he growled.

“You love it,” you laughed.

“Yeah, I do,” he chuckled. “Buck does, too.”

“I kind of got that,” you laughed. “But, you’re welcome to show me again later.”

“Mmm, just remember you asked for it,” Steve mumbled.

“Yes, sir,” you replied. “I promise.”

 


End file.
